


Glory Days - Fanart Commission

by Ponderosa



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Black Male Character, Canon Character of Color, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Male Friendship, Old Friends, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart Commission. Stacker and Herc in the old days having zero personal space and when everything was about winning and good times and no sads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Days - Fanart Commission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quigonejinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/gifts).



> Did I mention no sads?

 

Progress gif:  



End file.
